


A Shared Escape

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco's Den's Roll-A-Drabble, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Second War with Voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23266195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Hermione shares her library spot with an unlikely Slytherin.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: Draco's Drabbles, Tropes & Fandoms 2020





	A Shared Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Melting Pot's Tropes and Fandoms: Trope - enemies to friends and Draco's Den Rolladrabble July 24th: Greg Goyle/Hermione Granger & 8th Year
> 
> Thank you to GaeilgeRua and SquarePeg72 for reading this over for me. xoxo
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belong to those at Marvel Studios, Warner Brothers, & J.K. Rowling. The story, plot, and dialogue belong to me. I do not write for profit.

Hermione headed towards the library, eager to make it to her usual, secret spot. She had stumbled upon the small alcove during her second year, and since then, it had been a little refuge for her. 

“Was that Hermione Granger?” she heard the excited whispered.

Increasing her pace, she practically ran towards the library. When she had returned to Hogwarts for her eighth year, she hadn’t expected to be so popular. She was constantly being asked questions about the war, and even though classes had been in session for three months now, the inquiries didn’t stop. Ron and Harry had both chosen to take early entry into the Auror Program, leaving Hermione to field the nosy students on her own.

Heading to her alcove, she stopped short when she realised someone was sitting at her table. Greg Goyle was sitting there, scribbling furiously on a piece of parchment. 

“Oh,” he said, clearing his throat once he realised that she was standing there. “Sorry, I know this is your spot.”

Hermione hadn’t seen much of Goyle this year… She knew he kept mostly to himself if he could. Crabbe’s death wore heavily on the Slytherin, that much she knew. She realised that he had spoken.

“I don’t own the spot,” Hermione said. 

“It’s just… quiet over here,” Goyle said, clearing his throat. “I don’t have to watch my back if I’m over here.”

“Watch your back?” Hermione asked, before realisation set over her. “Oh, Goyle, I’m sorry.”

He shrugged. “I’ll pack my things up.”

“No, there’s room enough for us both,” Hermione said quickly, knowing how he felt. She didn’t want to send him out into the school when he just wanted peace and quiet as she did.

“Oh, all right, then,” Goyle said, sliding some of his books over.

“What are you working on?” she inquired, sitting down and pulling out her own things.

“Charms essay,” he said. “Though, I’m having trouble finding what I’m looking for.”

“Chapter four,” Hermione said, offering him the help. 

“Thanks, Granger,” he muttered, his cheeks turning a light pink.  
“No problem,” Hermione said. “And call me, Hermione.” 

He stared at her. “Are you sure?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Hermione asked. “I… The past is behind us, Goyle. Let’s just move forward, yeah?”

He opened his mouth but closed it, thinking over what he should say. “Then you should call me Greg,” he said after a few moments.

“Greg,” Hermione said quietly. 

The two of them fell into a comfortable silence.

* * *

As the weeks passed, the two of them fell into a comfortable routine. They would study together, or at least, they’d sit at the table with each other. It was mostly quiet, but occasionally, Hermione would try and make small talk with Greg. 

She found that he was rather shy, but he was passionate about certain topics, particularly History of Magic and Quidditch. She had been shocked as he didn’t play the sport, nor had she thought him to be studious, but when he got talking, his eyes would light up. He struggled with Charms, which was Hermione’s favourite subject. He would listen to her talk, and even though he struggled to follow along with her ramblings, he’d give her all of his attention. 

Soon, a tentative friendship began to sprout between them, and before she knew, Hermione found herself looking to spend more and more time with Greg. 

As she got to know him, the friendship she had felt with him slowly grew into something more.


End file.
